My Bumper: The Wind in the Willows - Fun and Games
|running time = 100 minutes |catalogue number = TV8258 |rating = }}My Bumper: The Wind in the Willows - Fun and Games is a UK VHS release by Thames Video on 5th May 1997. It features five episodes of Cosgrove Hall's "Wind in the Willows" TV series. Description 100 MINUTES Enchanting tales from the children's classic. Voices by: Ian Carmichael Michael Hordern Richard Pearson Peter Sallis David Jason First time on video! Episodes # Mercury of the Motorbicycle - Toad's beloved Rolls Royce is off the road again after yet another accident. He decides to invest in a motorbicycle, much to the amazement of his friends, Badger, Rat and Mole. # Champion of the Green Baize - Playing cards is not of Toad's strong points and he sulks while Rat, Mole and Badger play without him. After seeing an advertisement in a newspaper, Toad decides to have a billiard table installed at Toad Hall. # The Tournament - Toad challenges the weasels to a medieval jousting tournament - them on their hand cart, him on his motorbike! # Hot Air - Toad is extremely excited and happy at the arrival of his latest toy, a hot air balloon. The henchman weasel finds himself on an unexpected voyage, when he climbs into the basket for 40 winks. # Fighting Fit - Nagged by his friends about his physical condition, Toad invests in some keep-fit apparatus and turns Toad Hall into a gymnasium, with disastrous consequences. Credits Voices by: David Jason as Toad, Michael Hordern as Badger, Richard Pearson as Mole, Peter Sallis as Ratty and narrated by Ian Carmichael © Cosgrove Hall Productions Ltd 1986/1987 Based on the characters created by Kenneth Grahame Written by Brian Trueman Music by Keith Hopwood and Malcolm Rowe Executive Producer John Hambley Produced by Mark Hall and Brian Cosgrove Directed by Jackie Cookle Trivia * This was the first Cosgrove Hall Productions VHS to feature the 1996-1998 VCI Children's Promo. Opening (Original 1997 release) (Version 1) * VCI children's promo from 1996 (Long version) by Jonathan Kydd * Warning screen (1991-1998) (Normal) * Thames Video logo (1991-1998) * My Bumper: The Wind in the Willows - Fun and Games title card * The Wind in the Willows intro * Start of Mercury of the Motorbicycle (1986) Closing (Original 1997 release) (Version 1) * End of Fighting Fit (1987) * The Wind in the Willows closing credits * Cosgrove Hall Productions logo (1976-1990) * Thames Television Production logo (1997-2001) (silent) * Thames Video logo (1991-1998) Opening (Original 1997 release) (with no trailer) (Version 2) * Warning screen (1991-1998) (Normal) * Thames Video logo (1991-1998) * My Bumper: The Wind in the Willows - Fun and Games title card * The Wind in the Willows intro * Start of Mercury of the Motorbicycle (1986) Closing (Original 1997 release) (with no trailer) (Version 2) * End of Fighting Fit (1987) * The Wind in the Willows closing credits * Cosgrove Hall Productions logo (1976-1990) * Thames Television Production logo (1997-2001) (silent) * Thames Video logo (1991-1998) Trailers and info The VCI children's trailer from 1996 with clips from "Thomas The Tank Engine & Friends", "Fourways Farm", "Sooty & Co.", "Rosie & Jim", "Tots Video", "Sky Dancers" and "Dragon Flyz". Gallery My Bumper The Wind in the Willows - Fun and Games (UK VHS 1997) Back cover and spine.png|Back cover and spine My Bumper The Wind in the Willows - Fun and Games (UK VHS 1997) Cassette.jpeg|Cassette My Bumper The Wind in the Willows - Fun and Games (UK VHS 1997) Inner sleeve.jpeg|Inner sleeve My Bumper The Wind in the Willows - Fun and Games (UK VHS 1997) Title card.jpeg|Title card GW180H135.jpg My Bumper The Wind in the Willows - Fun and Games (UK VHS 1997) Title card (2).jpeg Thames.jpeg My Bumper The Wind in the Willows - Fun and Games (UK VHS 1997).jpeg My Bumper The Wind in the Willows - Fun and Games (UK VHS 1997) Spine.jpeg My Bumper The Wind in the Willows - Fun and Games (UK VHS 1997) Back cover.jpeg My Bumper The Wind in the Willows - Fun and Games (UK VHS 1997) Cassette 2.jpeg MercuryoftheMotorbicycletitlecard.png ChampionoftheGreenBaizetitlecard.png TheTournamenttitlecard.png HotAirtitlecard.png FightingFittitlecard.png Children's Play-School (1997) Inside Cover.png Video clips Category:Thames Video Category:The Wind in the Willows Category:1997 VHS Releases Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:VHS Category:Cosgrove Hall Productions Category:My Bumper videos Category:Children's Videos by V.C.I. Category:Thames Television Category:BBFC U Category:Ian Carmichael (The Wind in the Willows Narrator) Category:VHS releases which involve the 1996-1998 children's promo (voiceover: Jonathan Kydd) Category:VHS Videos with The VCI children's trailer from 1996 (announced by Jonathan Kydd) Category:VHS Videos with Title Cards Category:Thames Television endcap logo from 1990 to 1997 Category:VHS Videos with No trailers Category:VHS Videos are Both Versions